phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Timelines
The Alternate Timelines are a tool used by story-writers and artists to ask the question: what if? What if this scenario had happened differently? What if that character had not undertaken a specific action? Within each timeline, a character's life or history goes in a differing direction. For instance, in one timeline, KTG would have experimented upon a Fusion ritual with a particular test subject (Earth-80000). In another, he chose not to undergo the process. Sometimes, these timelines can be altered by something as simple as a precisely-placed nail. Sometimes, the timelines can be altered by evolutionary differences, sometimes, by political differences. Earth-80 In this Timeline, Pooko won the battle against Artorius Revana and then in turn, against KTG. The whole human populous was turned into Pookos, all of them slaves to her will. The only other inhabitant of this Earth to retain free will is Pooko's own accomplice and second in command - a Pooko who was once a human named Missy. At the centre of this Hive, Pooko rules from her Drone Throne. The entrance to her chamber is adorned with the suspended carcass of Artorius Revana, now a fragmented skeleton within his pulverized armour. This empire lasts to the present day, and has remained confined upon Earth, the Book of Summoning long since destroyed. Earth-80000 In this Earth, Artorius and KTG underwent the Fusion Dance, along with Kryss and Mika. Within this timeline, KTG experimented with the idea of fusing two separate people into one combined entity, with the united attributes and strengths of the two people. It was hoped that the resulting amalgamation would be greater than the sum of its parts. Without test subjects, he resorted to using himself and an unconscious Artorius Revana, hoping to marry his own considerable power with Artorius's physical strength and combat prowess. The ritual, however, proved a disaster. As KTG and Artorius merged into one being, the process caused an irreversible mental backlash. Whether KTG had made a fatal miscalculation or some external force interfered, the resulting amalgamation was left an empty shell, with no guiding intelligence. In his mentally dead state, the fusion between KTG and Artorius was easy prey for the god Asmodaeus. The Sovereign of Light promptly took control of the mindless body, who from then on, would serve as Asmodaeus's Herald of the Everlasting Dawn. Earth-25 In this timeline all humans are instead now Fat Majin Buus. The events that led to this evolution have not been confirmed in detail, but it can be assumed that differences in the environment allowed for this change. The lack of deserts on Earth-25 may attest to this, as may the forests of curious, rounded pink fruit trees, which have since proven hardy enough to grow within varied envrionments. In addition to the environmental diiferences, there are also many socio-political deviations. Namely, in this timeline, the North, Central and South American continents became a single governmental body known as the Combined Nations of the Americas. Such a vast nation requires two capital cities in order to be managed effectively. The first capital, Brasilia, is governed by the CNA's Presiding Chancellor, Yolanda Kincaid. The second, Washington D.C., is overseen by the Deputy Chancellor, Harold Sampson. In addition, the aftermath of the Napoleonic Wars and the victory at Waterloo, in this timeline, led to the Prussian and British Empires uniting to form the Anglo-Teutonic Imperium. From there, the united body was able to seize France, Belgium, Spain, Portugal and the rest of the German principalities and kingdoms, in addition to the holdings of the British and German Empires on Earth-640 (minus the territories in the Northern and Southern American continents). The Anglo-Teutonic Imperium is currently a Constitutional Monarchy ruled by the Royal House of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha from the empire's capital in London. While the technology on Earth-25 is slightly more advanced than that of Earth-640, and the emergence of the Anglo-Teutonic Imperium prevented World War One from spreading beyond Serbia and Austria-Hungary (where it is still being waged to this day), the two global superpowers have always held a tenuous peace. Hostilities and rivalries constantly threaten to erupt into war. In addition to these two global powers, the Russian empire is still being ruled by the Royal House of the Romanovs. However, following protests and demonstrations at the beginning of the 1920's, the reforms established by Alexander II and Nicholas II were built upon, and by the 1930's, Russia became a Parliamentary Monarchy. Earth-0 the universe where the Orignal KTG, The Savior, and the ultimate Evil, The void of death fought and evenutally destroyed each other to make the other universes. The entire history of Earth-0 and its known universe is believed to have survived in Hyper Metal Mike's databanks. At the moment, he currently cannot recall much besides what we already know, due to damage to the memory chip containing that information. Earth-43 Earth-43 is also known as the Superhero Phoenixverse, where KTG is the result of a government funded super-soldier program known as Weapon K, while Mika is the Crimson Lantern. There are a lot of superheroes and supervillains in this universe, substantially more so than in Earth-640. Among other events in this universe's history, the number and the prestige of heroines who utilize elasticity and other related powers rose dramatically. A most prominent member of this movement is Rubber Michelle, a girl who joined this Earth's Phoenix Corps on request of Weapon K. However, Weapon K and the other heroes are still stumped on the histories and datafiles of the rubber girls who joined; Serious B., Cheerful R., U-64-V, Gold T., Pink S., Lily and Miss Sonica. Precious little is known about them, and what little knowledge is scarcely more than a rumour. Earth-131313 the DeathbirdVerse, Home of Viralius Deathbird, sole surivivor of this universe and Rival To KTG in the main universe. There have been no confirmed explanations for this universe's destruction. Earth-343 Main Article: '' Earth-343 is the Haloverse, where Kryss Orlynn originated from. Earth-640 The Main Phoenixverse. Home of KTG, Mika, Kryss and The rest of Phoenix corps. Earth-1031 Earth - 1031 is otherwise known as the Monsterverse, where KTG is an Anti-spiral hero, Mika is a Jiang Shi, Kryss is a Pumpkin Soldier and others are Various Dark Beings and Monster, although they still act heroic. The remaining humans on Earth-1031 are most commonly gifted in hedge magic and/or necromancy, with many of the most gifted practitioners becoming Liches upon reaching adulthood. The youngest recorded sorceror to successfully undergo this ritual was Tobias Jade, who in 1702 had accomplished this feat at the age of 17. To this day, there are still aspiring Necromancers, Witches and Warlocks attempting to defeat that record. With the physical condition of the zombie population being as it is, many of the brightest Necromancers and Liches are still experimenting with the use of permanent enchantments to bind their bodies and mitigate the most debilitating effects of decomposition. Earth-2148 A universe where KTG was infected with a zombie virus and ended up wiping out almost all of Phoenix Corps, the survivors later being infected with the Newsboy Squadron, Dalton and Doglord. Earth-13 The Negative Phoenixverse: Home of Negative KTG and the rest of the Negative Warriors. Note: This reality should not be confused with Earth-131313, which was destroyed, or the Negaverse, which was a pocket dimension of human creation. Earth-3792XX , Kathline, Lois]] The population of this timeline has had their sex swapped. The same events of Earth-640 happened here, including any feats of dimension-jumping. Members of this universe have swapped with their Earth-640 counterparts at times and occasionally have joined Earth-640's populous. Notable inhabitants: *Sarah the Hedgehog and the Newsgirl Squadron *Numette *Michelle Phoenix *Dahlia *Anastasia Revana *Lois *Chris Orlynn *Kazuki Phoenix *Chris Dragon *Sasmson Thunderhand *Ken Phoenix *Benjamin Phoenix *Chrizuki Dragonbird *Raijin Oniika *Viralina Deathbird Many of these have displayed the ability to interact with their Earth-640 counterparts without any detrimental effects to their respective universes. The Negaverse The Negaverse was created by Dr. Mechanix as a dimensional prison to 'lock up' one of his most dangerous and unruly creations, the clone of Dalton known as Tanold. As such, he completely overlooked creating a new dimension in general, as well as bringing to life negative versions of our dimension's inhabitiants. Noteworthy inhabitants include: *Tanold: The evil, negative clone of Dalton created by Dr. Mechanix who refused to obey the Doctor, causing him to create the Negaverse. *Lidiah: A vain sorceress, adept at Black Magic and other practices. Since escaping, she has befriended Dahlia. Earth-B60N13 In this alternate dimension, the characters from Phoenix Corps, the Newsboy Squadron, and all other related characters are turned to look like characters from the TV series ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Nothing is too much known about this place other than the fact stated above. But it is most likely that the inhabitants share personalities and traits from their main universe's counterparts. It is also unknown whether or not the change only affected the Phoenix Corps and the Newsboy Squadron, or how the transformation came about. It is also unknown whether or not the inhabitants of Earth-B60N13 are able to journey into Earth-640. Earth-3D10SD6 This alternate dimension is quite similar and, at the same time, different, to Earth-B60N13. The personalities and powers of many of its inhabitants are reversed (an extroverted character from Earth-B60N13 being quiet and introspective on Earth-3D10SD6, etc). In fact, they all had oppsite alignments. Those who were heroes on Earth-B60N13, for example, were villains on Earth-2D10SD6. This status quo existed until one of its inhabitants, simply Known there and in Earth-B60N13 as D-SS, met the KTG (known there as Spiralsong) of Earth-3D10SD6. However, since the union between D-SS and Spiralsong, the alignments are all the same as they are on Earth-B60N13. However, the personalities and powers are still swapped as they were orginally. Trivia *Earth-3D10SD6's D-SS has visited Earth-640 one week after the events that changed their alignments. upon reaching Earth-640, it was seen that D-SS Has a Human Form, Which is named "Micheal "DKTG" fexin." furthermore, upon his arrival at phoenix Corps' Underground Base, KTG made the realization that DKTG had the Powers of the G-stone, which was previously used by Guy Shishioh and his Mech, (genesic) Gaogaigar. *Appreantly, not only can the residents of Earth-3792XX and Earth-640 see each other, so can the beings of Earth-B60N13 and Earth-3D10SD6. To this day, this occurance preplexes KTG and at the same time it also intrigues him. *Currently, no-one from the Phoenix Corps, nor anyone else, has been able to visit Universe-13, as the portals to go in and get out of the universe have seem to been sealed off. Also of note, there has been no sign of negative KTG anywhere in the other Universes, even Earth-2148. This, in addition to the sudden discovery of Earth-3D10SD6 and DKTG/D-SS, seems to only further confuse things... *Michelle Phoenix from Earth-3792XX, by order of KTG, in the guise of a pooko, has been to Earth-20, only to send a package with a message to watch out for Anti-Spirals, along with a flare that will activate only in case of said evil and other beings with the same level of power or higher. KTG and Michelle Phoenix have not seen any portal open to Earth-80 since Michelle's return from there after that task. Michelle says that she's relieved to see that they're safe. KTG however says it may be to soon to tell. The Haven has not been let known about this yet, as KTG does not want to casue mass confusion and panic. *It was discovered a Few Months ago in Earth-BR0N13, that a changling was made based on Spiralsong, AKA KTG. that Changling got into earth-640 where he met phoenix corps and it was discovered he may look similar to Spiralsong, he looks Much Different from KTG when humanized. also of note is his Power known as The Geass Engine. not much is known about his power, however, KTG/Spiralsong is keeping strict tabs on the guy, in case he tries to mind control anyone, espcially his friends. if that happens, he is prepared to travel into the past to make sure he is never created. as KTG said "no more games this time around. if he breaks a rule here, i break him FOREVER." appearantly KTG has heard of this Geass power a little bit... either way, he takes no chances. *there are many other univeres and soon they will be revealed... Category:Events Category:Sagas Category:Realities